The present invention relates to a substrate for controlling the growth direction of nerve fibers and a process for preparing the substrate, a method for controlling the growth direction of nerve fibers and a neuronal network.
In recent years, attempts to guide nerve fibers in a specific direction have been prompted by rapid progress in cell technology. In particular, rising interest in a neuro-computer has led to the desire for the development of a technique to guide nerve fibers in a specific direction. There is an example of the technique to control adhering portions of nerve cells as follows. A resist pattern is formed on a base plate of silicone, according to a procedure such as photolithography. After introducing alkyl groups with a silane coupling agent having an alkyl group, the resist is removed. Then, amino groups are introduced in the portions from which the resist was removed by treating with a silane coupling agent having a primary amino group. Nerve cells which are cultured on the base plate, whereon the two-dimensional fine pattern consisting of alkyl groups and amino groups is formed in the above-mentioned manner, are selectively adhered to amino groups. In this example of controlling the growth direction of nerve fibers, nerve fibers are grown along regular continuous channels which are formed according to the procedures of lithography and ion-etching on a base plate of quartz.
However, since selectivity in the adhesion of nerve cells or nerve fibers is poor according to the above-mentioned method, the desired control of the growth direction has not been achieved. Further, another problem is that the processes of preparing the substrate for culturing are complicated and expensive according to the above-mentioned method.
An object of the invention is to provide a substrate on which selectivity in the adhesion of nerve cells or nerve fibers is high and the growth direction of nerve fibers is satisfactorily controlled.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process for preparing the said substrate.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for controlling the growth direction of nerve fibers.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an artificial neuronal network in a form of a desired pattern.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.